<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋与花 by ificanseeyourblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445590">恋与花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ificanseeyourblue/pseuds/ificanseeyourblue'>ificanseeyourblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ificanseeyourblue/pseuds/ificanseeyourblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*第一佐助视角。<br/>*微痴汉微病娇，ooc。<br/>*微颜色，只是太多河蟹的词罢了。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasuke/Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋与花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*第一佐助视角。<br/>*微痴汉微病娇，ooc。<br/>*微颜色，只是太多河蟹的词罢了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我不止一次梦见我的恋人被钉在银色十字架上，身上盛放着不知名五颜六色的花。麦色的皮肤被染成妖冶的腥红，那双瞳子就那么炽热的看着我，甚至要将我焚烧成灰，但我心里只会剩下一个念头，真美。</p><p>我的恋人，他就是我的欲望，我的罪，而我渴望彻彻底底的占有他拥有他让他只属于我一个人，让他只照亮我，只是我一个人的seraph。</p><p>但是我很难用任何一种花去形容我的恋人，每当我望向他，我总觉得自己在凝望一片花海，七彩斑斓的花海放肆的盛开在蓝色的天空下。</p><p>而我就站在这花海中央，无数的根，枝，叶，藤顺着我的腿绕上我的身体，我挣脱不开，倒不如说是心甘情愿被束缚，然后它们会将我拖入漆黑的土地，肆无忌惮的汲取着我体内的养分。</p><p>但我是愿意的，这是我的私心，因为只有我才能这样无穷无尽的爱着他，而他就只能依赖着我，最后离不开我，彻彻底底只属于我。</p><p>我对他从来有求必应，因为我就应该宠着他，只有我有这个资格，然后再一步步的吞噬他让他盛开在我的怀里，那样的他总是最美的。</p><p>他们都说我的恋人就像向日葵一样朝气蓬勃，确实，他直来直去而且总是一副精力满满的模样并且热情又阳光，站在他身边甚至能感受到如图太阳一般的炽热。</p><p>但他绝不是沉默的人，我更愿意用金色蒲公英来形容他的活力，他的头发也确实就像蒲公英那般纤细而闪耀。每每我拥抱着他，看见他那金色的发旋，我总是情不自禁的亲吻那个地方，带着我最虔诚的温柔。</p><p>我能感觉到我的欲望也随着那个漂亮的漩涡而高速旋转。我可以毫不犹豫的承认他连头发丝都对我有莫大的吸引力。</p><p>不同与我瞳孔的颜色，我的恋人瞳孔是蓝色的，也许如同鸢尾花，或是蓝雪花，葡萄牙风信子，亦或者是婆婆纳。</p><p>也许都不是，或许更美，因为他的眼睛是深邃又明亮的，那蓝色远比天空和大海更加纯粹干净。</p><p>他的眼神总是天真的就像个孩子，但每次他望着我的时候，我就像透过蓝色水晶石看见内部折射出彩虹般的光彩。</p><p>有时候我甚至会怀疑曾有星辰坠落在他的瞳里，发丝之间，甚至肌肤，让我根本不能将视线从他身上离开。</p><p>我喜欢触碰他抚摸他的脸颊，就如同抚摸一块上好的丝绸，但没有任何一件丝绸能拥有那样的温度。</p><p>一种奇怪的引力让我一旦触碰到他便再难离开，许是因为我名字开头为S他名字开头为N，就像磁石般相互吸引难以离开，他注定是我唯一挚爱的人。</p><p>当我顺着他留到猫须的胎记抚摸，看着他脸色的羞涩，巨大的满足感将我淹没。</p><p>此刻，他是只属于我的猫。</p><p>难以置信，我的恋人的唇，像罂粟般让妖艳，每一个弧度对我来说都是致命的诱惑，每一次的吐息都带着馥郁芬芳，即使是拥有超强自制力的我都会克制不住的需要亲吻他撕咬他，就像吸毒者吸食海洛因那般甚至更加疯狂。</p><p>当他用那微微嘶哑却婉转动人的声音念着我的名字，仿佛是神圣的天使却用恶魔的声音在呼唤我带我去往如同天堂一般都地狱，或者是塞壬在阴暗的海潮中唱着蛊惑人心的歌。</p><p>当我的恋人笑起来时，嘴角总是像含着一朵桃花般，丝毫不像平时大大咧咧的傻样，更像是冬日的暖阳温和又迷人，以至于每个人都会不由自主的靠近他被他吸引。</p><p>他确实有这样无与伦比的魅力，不是外表的那种俗套的魅力而是从内心深处散发出来的，但在我自豪的同时又被妒恨与愤怒的焰火焚烧，想要把他永远关起来只让自己看见。</p><p>太过恐惧他的离开就像蒲公英那样无影无踪，而我又确实不能真正的抓住他，因为他的心是自由的，而我也深爱着他向往自由的模样。</p><p>一想到他可能离开我，我就难以忍耐想要彻底囚禁他的冲动。无论用什么代价，哪怕得不到他的心也一定要留住他的身体。</p><p>只有想到他在我的床上只为我哭泣我才能稍微好点，只有我能看到他的那副模样。</p><p>当他强忍住自己眼里的晶莹泪水死死的咬住自己精致美丽的红唇，脸上染上惊心动魄的红艳，我可以听见我全身的细胞都在叫嚣着弄哭他让他哭出声，</p><p>让他在我身下喘息，让他拼命的求饶又要我给他，最后把他弄上高潮让他在意乱情迷之时夸我真棒，一次次的说爱我，光是想想我就能彻底硬透。</p><p>开始时我总会先用唇描绘他的脸廓，他的发，他的眉，他的睫毛，他的鼻梁，他的耳，最后来到那最致命诱惑的唇，让他连同脸上的白色绒毛都染上我的味道，比亲吻上帝的时候更加虔诚，但起中又包含着我汹涌澎湃的欲与爱。</p><p>我根本克制不了自己，一旦开始就会想要拥有更多，不管不顾的撬开他的贝齿汲取他甜美的蜜汁，明明我是不爱吃甜的人，但他唇齿里的蜜泽简直是罂粟的花蜜，只要粘上一点点就再不能戒掉。</p><p>曾经我拥有许多黑色皮革的项圈，上面带着长长玫瑰色的吊坠，刻印着我的家徽与名字，我怀着畸形又诡异的心思去购买这些东西却又没有送出过任何一件，那阴暗的爱意如同这些黑皮项圈一样隐藏在漆黑的角落。</p><p>我只能想下在那玫瑰金色的与黑色项圈之下奔腾的红色生命力和那如同雏鸟一样颤抖的喉结，那让人欲罢不能的生机蓬勃让我目眩神迷。</p><p>但我只能一次又一次的撕咬他那优美光裸的曲线，感受他的血液喷洒在我的口腔，燃烧我的喉咙，那灼热的感觉是多么的美妙，连带我长年寒冷的血液也一同沸腾。</p><p>那粉红的吻痕刻印在他的脖子锁骨如同粉色的樱花一般绽放，简直是再好不过的项圈。</p><p>我很确定我不是gay，我对女人那种前凸后翘的身体没有兴趣，也对别的男人毫不感冒，但他是不同的。</p><p>He is Sitri，my desire for sex。</p><p>他肌肤的颜色与纹路都如同玫瑰那般瑰丽无比，每一条曲线都伴随着柔与刚毅。明明就是男人健气的肌肉，但是却不是那种张狂的爆发而是柔软的隐藏在消瘦的皮肤之下。</p><p>两点致命的红缨如同芍药的花芯那般脆弱又张狂的挺立，当我含住那点在微微厮磨填堵，就能感受到它在我的舌尖跳跃，然后在我的舔舐下胀大。一瞬间能感觉到大片大片的芍药花开满我的心房，却又撑大我内心对他的渴望。</p><p>就像品尝酒心巧克力一样，入口甜美的几乎要化在口腔里，随后是醉人的酒香，然后再沉醉又沉醉，最后沉沦下去。</p><p>我的恋人在情事上拥有无与伦比的天赋，情欲的绯红染上他撩人的麦色肌肤，强烈颜色的反差冲击着我的神经，当情动时眼角那可怜又淫秽的的胭脂红更是让我无法克制的想要看见更多，随着我的抚摸亲吻而加深。</p><p>连那微哑的呻吟都是最猛的春药，或许他就是个天生的骚货妩媚动人，哪怕只需要一个眼神动一下手指头都能勾引我。</p><p>太庆幸他是爱我的所以我有恃无恐的占有他掠夺他入侵他，除了我还有谁能够看见他在床上的那副淫荡的模样。</p><p>微张着嘴溢满晶莹的汁液再顺着嘴角缓缓留下，那纯粹的蓝瞳此刻依旧天真的让人想要摧毁然后染上专属于自己的颜色。</p><p>连那只有男人才会拥有的性器都是那样的精美，粉红的欲望挺立在他平坦的小腹之中，乳白的精液就顺着那开口处缓缓流淌。</p><p>这样美艳梦幻的场景不止一次让我怀疑自己身处极乐，而我的恋人便就是传说中的玉藻前那般的妖物。</p><p>身为一个男人我非常清楚自己对于恋人那铺天盖地的占有欲，那种感觉丝毫不亚于野心勃勃的侵略者想要统治天下的雄心与血性。</p><p>想要贯穿他填满他，特别他对我的毫无章法可言的抚摸与亲吻和挑衅的笑，顷刻就能让战胜欲彻底控制我的神经。</p><p>当我拉开他腿让他尽量的张开到最大，暴露出那片幽深的密谷，最后恶趣味的掐着他娇嫩柔软的腿根，他再无法抑制的娇喘与颤抖简直想炸裂我的欲望。</p><p>用润滑剂湿润过的后穴收缩着吐露淫液，就像清晨被湿润的粉红蔷薇在微风中缓慢舒张，那幽深的地方有着比Anesidora's vessel更加难以抵挡的的吸引力。</p><p>只要碰到他就完全无法控制那最原始的冲动，放纵的凶狠的去进入他，完完全全的和他合二为一，感受他在我身下颤栗，还有他浓郁的酒心巧克力香气，都让我感到从未拥有的满足。</p><p>完全将我的欲望侵入他的体内，我甚至能感觉到灵魂的颤抖以至于泫然欲泣。</p><p>他是我的。</p><p>原来这便是亚当与夏娃尝试禁果的感觉，那销魂蚀骨的滋味任是谁都会上瘾，那是上帝也无法拥有的快乐。</p><p>他柔嫩的内壁紧紧的绞着我甚至往里吸纳差点让我缴械投降，里面灼热的高温几乎能将我完全点燃，燃烧，爆炸，灰飞烟灭。</p><p>当我想进去之时阻碍重重想出来又留恋着不松开，每一次抽插都带出噗呲的水声。就像听见山林间溪流的潺潺水声，美妙绝伦。</p><p>他的身躯随着我一次次的抽插而摇晃，他亦是在我身下发出甜腻的哭泣声，断断续续喘息着求饶，让我慢点，让我轻点。</p><p>但我停不下来，一次次的要他带他冲上云端。</p><p>带刺的蔷薇藤，沾着腐蚀人心的毒汁，顺着我们连接的地方，刺入我的每寸细胞，我的心脏在叫嚣。</p><p>没错，我想我真的是中了毒，而且再也戒不掉。<br/>最后一次次释放在他体内，让他完完全全包容着我的欲望。温暖的，柔软的，就像母亲的子宫那般。</p><p>他真当是我的夏娃，我的缪斯。</p><p>汗水与精液濡染湿了白色的床单，圣洁又淫靡，如此惊心动魄的美。</p><p>红，黄，蓝，白，黑的交响曲。天使的竖琴弹奏不出的音乐。</p><p>初生的颜色，就像世界只剩下我与他。</p><p>我不在乎，只要他在我身边就足够了。</p><p>只需要我和他，他和我。</p><p>他是我的世界。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>